


Fantastic Beasts one shots

by faithdc15



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Kissing, Love, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithdc15/pseuds/faithdc15
Summary: The one shots here are inspired by prompts that I have found in various social media. I’ll be doing all of the fantastic beasts pairing and will add more tags as this story progress. Xxx





	1. Chapter 1: “Your hair looks really cute like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Queenie x Jacob

Queenie loves girly things and would always look her best. Whether it’s going to work or just by buying a few things in the grocery, she always make sure that she looks her best. It was no surprise that every head will turn her way whenever she goes out and she would be lying to herself if she doesn’t find the situation very flattering. The women would look at her with a hint of jealousy in their eyes and the men would be in awe of her beauty. 

To make things short and simple: It’s hard to date a bombshell.

So when the pretty blonde witch somehow entered Jacob’s life, he thanked the heavens and stars because just this once, they seemed to be with his side. So every single day, he tries so hard to get Queenie to see that he’s the right person for her. He tried to dress the way Mr Graves dress but he cannot afford the expensive ties and coat. He examines the way other men walk with confidence while boasting around how wealthy they were but Jacob cannot even keep his head held high for a minute before shrinking back to his weird posture. 

So he tried with the least expensive and not arrogant thing to get someone’s attention: he change his hairstyle. He bought a few hair gels and a new shampoo that seems to be popular with men and stylishly did his hair.

He also brought a shaving cream and razor and shaved his mustache which made him look a few years younger.

\---

The next morning, a few of his customers took notice of his change of hairstyle. His messy hair is now slicked back with gel.

“Well, Mr Kowalski, don’t you look quite dashing?” his regular customer complimented him as he handed her a freshly baked bread and pastries in a brown paper bag.  
He gave her a big genuine smile while absentmindedly touching his hair. Just then, a blonde curly hair, with a kind smile and pink coat walked inside his bakery.

“Hi.” Queenie greeted him warmly and he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Hey, Q. the usual?” Queenie nodded while handing him a dollar.

“Something looks different.” Queenie mentioned while looking around and Jacob checked to see if his hair is still in place.

“Oh! You have new pastries available!” Queenie exclaimed and manage to buy Jacob’s new invention of raspberry tart.

“Here you go, Q.” Jacob said while handing Queenie two paper bags and she smiled warmly at him.

“Your hair looks really cute like that.” Queenie giggled at Jacob’s reaction who turned red as a tomato.

“Thanks, Jacob. See you around.” She gave him one of her infamous smile that can make any guy swoon over her presence then headed straight out. 

 

Jacob cannot stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2: “I’ve always cared.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence x Graves

After finding the REAL Percival Graves, he set on a mission to take pity on the innocent obscurial who has been hurt and manipulated too many times. The truth is, they found Credence bleeding to death in a dark alleyway after the encounter with Grindelwald and the aurors in the tunnel. 

It was a long discussion with the President but when brought that it took them almost a year to find him being imprisoned in some abandoned building, he realized that the MACUSA especially the President Slash friend, Serephina owes him big time. So after a lot of debate, they eventually agreed to let Credence live with Graves until he is capable of controlling his obscurus. 

The first month of living together was filled with awkward silence and conversations. Credence didn’t fully trust him yet and Graves isn’t good with initiating a conversation with a complete stranger. 

But they tried. 

When Graves brought Credence books to read, mostly for him to learn on spells, potions, and the history of magic, he seemed surprise and turned beet red.   
“You didn’t have to.” He mumbled, he shifted his eyes from the books to Mr Graves who looks slightly amused. 

“You need to learn the basic magic, Credence. You’re one of us now.” 

And just like that, it was the first time that Credence Barebone smiled.

\---

It’s been five months since Credence is living with Percival and they have been getting along quite well. They follow a certain routine wherein Credence would make Percival breakfast, he would then go to work, then afterwards, he would come home to Credence who cooked him dinner. Afterwards, he would help his boy about simple spells and testing his knowledge about potions. 

“So I was thinking…” Graves trailed off one night where they had been in his study room. Credence has been sitting quietly at the corner, reading his textbook while drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

“We could go downtown this weekend? Get you your very own wand? Also some potion equipment and afterwards, we could eat at my favourite restaurant?” Graves offered and Credence eyes went wide.

“I-I can have my own wand?” Graves omitted a chuckle and nodded.

“But I don’t have any money.”

“Money isn’t necessary to me, Credence. I’ll pay.” 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Credence suddenly asked and this made Graves think.

Why was he being so nice to Credence? At first, he thinks that the reason why is because he suffered through so much because Grindelwald manipulated the poor boy by using his whole identity. But, as he and Credence grew closer, he realize that he likes Credence’s company; it makes him feel warm and comfortable.

If there was a word to completely describe Percival Graves besides confident and powerful, then it would be blunt. 

“Because I care. I’ve always cared the moment I heard what you’ve been through.” Graves confessed and Credence swore that his heart started beating really fast as soon as Mr Graves said that he cared for him.

They looked at each other saying nothing but they didn’t have to because their eyes told what their tongues could never admit. 

 

 

And by morning, Credence somehow ended up sleeping between Percival’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3: “She just loved him so much, and in the end, he didn’t really love her back.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina x Newt x Graves

“He’s going to be alright.” Tina announced to Queenie and Newt who had been quietly waiting in the hospital’s lobby. After capturing Grindelwald, Tina and some of the aurors found the real Percival Graves who was trapped inside an abandoned factory. The director was found bloodied and bruised, his left leg is fractured, and it will take weeks for Percival to fully heal, but all of them, especially Serephina breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Percival was alive.

“Oh good.” Queenie quietly said while furrowing her eyebrows towards Tina who looks sad.

“Can we see him? I’d like to formally meet the real Mr Graves” Newt said this to lighten the mood but Tina shook her head and gave him a sad smile.

“President Picquery is there. She’s looking after him all night, I suppose.” She avoided Queenie’s gaze but it’s kind of hard to avoid someone who can read people’s mind.

Queenie’s mood dropped and gave Tina a sympathetic smile. 

“Teeny, do you want me to grab you something to eat? You hadn’t eaten anything ever since they brought Mr Graves here in the hospital.” 

“Yes please.” Tina looks exhausted as she collapse ungracefully on the chair beside Newt.

“You want anything, Newt?” she offered and the British man stood up.

“I’ll come with you.” He looks at Tina who is in deep thought.

\---

“Do you think Mr Graves will like me?” Newt asked randomly as they were on their way to the cafeteria.

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Mr Graves is a peculiar man.” Queenie answered and this made Newt confuse.

“Peculiar how?”

Queenie sighed and gave Newt a thoughtful glance.

“Mr Graves treats people differently. If he likes you, then he’ll treat you with respect. You may even get a good morning from him if you prove to that you are worthy to be an auror. Get on his bad side? You’ll regret working in MACUSA.” She look at Newt to see if he is catching on.

They both entered the cafeteria and waited in line to order.

“How does he treats his friends?” Newt ask her as they glance at the menu board.

“He doesn’t have many friends because he doesn’t let people in easily. But, I’m pretty sure he treats them right.”

Queenie was deciding if she would buy Tina a chicken sandwich or one of those New York deli meal when Newt asked her on how does Mr Graves treats Tina.

Queenie bit her lip before contemplating if she should tell Newt on what kind of relationship Percival and Tina had. 

“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable telling me, Queenie.” 

One look at Newt and Queenie realizes that this guy seemed to like her sister and that made Queenie hopeful. Maybe this Scamander guy can help Tina move on? So she looked at Newt then told him.

“Tina has always admired Mr Graves during her first year as an Auror. They had mutual respect for each other. Mr Graves is different with Tina. On her first year as an Auror, I remember how Abernathy was being mean to Tina and when Mr Graves found out, he threatened to fire him.” She looks at Newt to see if he is catching up before continuing.

“Mr Graves trusts Tina so much that’s why he would always teamed up with her whenever they need to arrest or catch someone. Few months ago, I accidentally read her mind. She loves him so much, Newt. I think a part of her still does.” Queenie’s cheerful tone began to fade and it was replaced by a sad one.

“But, Mr Graves’ kept on giving her mixed signals. One minute he would flirt with her, then the next he would totally ignore her as if she doesn’t even work for MACUSA. Then one time, she saw him having lunch with the President and that broke her heart. Nevertheless, she never stopped loving him.”

“Did Tina ever confessed?” Newt asked Queenie.

Queenie didn’t have to say anything because one look in her deep blue eyes gave away her answer. 

“She just loves him so much and in the end, he didn’t really loved her back.” She quietly said and Newt felt a pang in his chest. 

“I know how that feels like.” He mumbled and Queenie thankfully, didn’t replied. 

After a long awkward pause and getting Tina food, Queenie started to speak.

“Please help her forget, Newt. You’re a good guy and she has been hurt by the same person over and over again.”

Newt didn’t say anything but only nodded and they both smiled at each other before heading back to Tina.


	4. Chapter 4:“I know exactly how it’d be if I loved you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt x Tina

“So you got your things packed?” Tina questioned Newt as she walked with him towards the boat that’s going to take him to London. After arresting Grindelwald, Newt stayed for a few days in New York before he decided to go back to London to finish his book.

Newt looked at Tina and smiled kindly.

“Yes, dear. I can’t really thank you enough for letting me stay at your apartment.” Tina snorted before looking at Newt again with fondess in her eyes.  
“So, you’re leaving.”

All Newt could do was nod. Truth be told, he didn’t want to but he needs to. He’s got some unfinish business with someone and he needs to start working again.  
“I’m going to miss this place.” He said to Tina as his eyes were roaming the place, taking one last look before he will board the boat. 

Tina bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably. Something happened last night and it looks like both of them doesn’t want to discuss what happened.

\---

After Queenie cooked dinner, she went straight to bed leaving the two of them in the dining table, with a bottle of red wine. They both were telling crazy stories and somehow, the wine took control of herself and she accidentally admitted to had fallen for the british man. 

Newt just looked at her with an emotionless expression before sighing. 

“Oh, Tina. I know exactly how it’d be if I loved you.” Newt confessed before sipping again.

“But you don’t” Tina blurted out as tears began to form in the well of her eyes.

“No, I don’t” well, Mr Scamander sure as hell is honest when drunk, Tina thought.

Of course he doesn’t love her. She saw a picture of a girl in his case. 

\---

Now as they both stood there, waiting for him to board the boat, it is evident that there were a lot of things unsaid but both of them dared not to talk about last night.  
“I guess you should go now.” Tina said when someone shouted that the ship is leaving in 5 minutes.

“Oh yeah, right.” Newt mumbled and embrace Tina in a hug.

They both hugged each other very tightly before Tina reluctantly let go.

“Go” she whispered as she felt a pang in her chest. 

Why did she fell for a man whose heart belongs to someone else?

Newt smiled sadly at her

“You’re amazing, Tina Goldstein. ‘till we meet again.” Newt spoke as he looked at her straight in the eye. He meant it when he said that she’s amazing. Tina is something else and if someone wasn’t waiting for him to return, he would drop everything and permanently move to New York. But he can’t.

He adores Tina but he loves Leta. 

Tina laughed quietly and gave waved at Newt to go. 

“Till we meet again.” She said to herself as she watch Newt walked away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was sad lol


End file.
